darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Count Draynor
Count Draynor Drakan is a vampyre who resides within Draynor Manor, and one of the last vampyres still alive outside of Morytania, at the Misthalian side of the River Salve, and his time away from Morytania has left him incredibly weak for a Vampyre. He is the brother of Lowerniel, Vanescula and Ranis Drakan, the rulers of Morytania. He serves as the boss of the Vampyre Slayer quest, in which players must slay him to save the people of Draynor Village, who were being terrorised by him. Count Draynor is fight-able as a class H boss monster in the Dominion Tower minigame if the player has completed Vampyre Slayer. History Early History According to various members of House Drakan, such as Malak, Draynor is the brother of Lord Lowerniel Vergidiyad Drakan, the ruler of Morytania since the early Third Age. Known information regarding the vampyre race's biology and pre-Gielinorian history are very vague, leaving Draynor's origins and exact relationship to his brother unknown. Since Draynor presumably came to Gielinor with Lord Drakan in the Second Age, this would make him over 8,000 years old. Draynor and the rest of the vampyre race, after arriving in Gielinor, allied themselves with Zaros, a deity that was at the time gaining considerable power in the eastern mainland of Gielinor. Although Draynor and his brother both served Zaros for years, it is evident that Lowerniel was a far more prominent figure within the god's territory. When Lowerniel allied himself with the Mahjarrat General Zamorak and attempted to assassinate Zaros in his fortress, Draynor was not present amongst Zamorak's party. However, after Zaros's defeat and Zamorak's return from brief banishment, Draynor and the rest of the vampyre race allied themselves with him. During the God Wars, Lowerniel shifted his attention to Hallowvale. The majority of the vampyre race, including Draynor, followed his brother into Hallowvale. Draynor aided his siblings efforts to conquer the area, ultimately leading to the defeat of the Icyene race and the establishment of Morytania. Draynor presumably held some power in the Drakan's new realm of influence, but all information indicates his role in both the Fall of Hallowvale and post-war Morytanian politics were fairly modest compared to Lowerniel himself. Life in Misthalin In 1100 of the Fourth Age, Lowerniel launched a campaign into Misthalin, where he hoped to gain new territory and influence. Draynor presumably helped to oversee at least some military affairs during the Misthalin - Morytania War, and was at times present at Silvarea, where most of the fighting took place. During one of the war's battles, however, Draynor and his servant Rauntun were separated from the main body of the Morytanian army, and, when he attempted to re-enter the region, was denied access by Lord Drakan. The exact cause of Draynor's banishment remains unknown, although the vampyre Solomon Lamescus claims it was "for his cowardice." Draynor became extremely weak in isolation. His separation from Morytania eventually led to a loss of most of his race's inherent strengths, including the limited precognition that makes vampyres so adept in combat. Somehow Draynor made it to western Misthalin, where he took up residence in a manor that would come to be fittingly known as Draynor Manor. He would reign terror in nearby Draynor Village, where he constantly fed to sate his thirst for blood until finally being slain by an Adventurer. Fighting Count Draynor Count Draynor can't be killed with a typical, everyday weapon, but he can be damaged by one. A player needs to have a stake and a hammer and drive a stake through his heart, although players have to take almost all of his life points first. If a player does not have the hammer and stake, he will heal to full health when his life points are low. If you bring Garlic with you, it will weaken him. Most players should have little difficulty defeating him. Due to Count Draynor's low magic defence, low class combat spells like Earth Strike can severely damage him, and may be a viable option. Once he is almost dead, use the stake to stab him and finish him off. The life point recovery rate of Count Draynor is very high. This rate decreases over time if you brought Garlic. In Dominion Tower, Count Draynor can be killed an infinite number of times, but experience will only be gained for the first 3 killings. Trivia * The Count Draynor character is loosely based on the popular from a 1897 horror novel of the same name. * In the past, Count Draynor would jump out and attack people even after completion of the quest, and he is invincible to any damage, by healing quickly. Nowadays Count Draynor will not appear again after the quest, along with the examination sentence: "There's only a pillow in here..." upon search of his coffin. * When Count Draynor is impaled in the heart, he turns to stone. * According to his profile in the Dominion Tower, he is known as Victor to his mates, but whether or not this is accurate is unknown. References nl:Count Draynor fi:Count Draynor Category:Quest monsters Category:Antagonists Category:Participants in the God Wars Category:Bosses Category:Drakan Bloodline Category:Free-to-play bosses